tenaciousdfandomcom-20200213-history
Tenacious D (TV series)
Tenacious D, also known as Tenacious D: The Greatest Band on Earth and The Adventures of Tenacious D, is a comedy television series, produced and broadcast by HBO in 1997, 1999, and 2000. The series' plot was a fictional portrayal of the real-life band Tenacious D. All three episodes (consisting of two parts) were unavailable on physical format until the release of The Complete Master Works DVD set in the fall of 2003. The television series was the first visual exposure for the band. Their first music video (Tribute) did not release until 2001, and their film Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny was released in 2006. Episode 1: Part 1: "The Search for Inspirado" After a successful gig at the open-mic night, host Paul F. Tompkins asks Tenacious D to perform a new song. The band searches for "inspirado", but ends up with nothing. The pressure of this leads to the band's breakup. The band's breakup becomes the inspiration for the new song. Part 2: "Angel in Disguise" Jack falls in love with a girl named Flarna and confesses his love for her to Kyle. Kyle is then seen clogging with Flarna and Jack employs karate on him. During their struggle, Flarna is taken away by an armed robber who shoots at Jack, but Kyle dives in front of the bullet. Kyle is seen lying motionless. As Jack sings of his loss, Kyle reappears and in song attributes his survival to an over-sized friendship medallion Jack had given him. Episode 2: Part 1: "Death of a Dream" After another open-mic night, the band announces a T-shirt signing. When no one shows up for the autograph session, the pair have a chance to talk to the store owner Captain Ed, who convinces the duo that thinking they could be rock stars is like believing in Sasquatch. The band almost gives up on their dream, but are saved when they discover that Sasquatch does exist. Part 2: "The Greatest Song in the World" A writer moves into the apartment next to the D's. When they commences their pre-show rituals, their new neighbor gets extremely bothered. He calls the police and the D then sing their song "Tribute" to explain their side of the story. Episode 3: Part 1: "The Fan" After playing open mic night, Jack foolishly throws his clear pick into the crowd and can no longer continue the show without it. After the show, Lee, gives them the pick and divulges the information of his Fan site. The D immediately check it out, and become stalkers of Lee. They break into his house, and sing a song for him titled "Lee" and then by the end of the episode, they are all friends again, and together they sing the song "Special Things" at open mic night. Part 2: "Road Gig" The open-mic night host informs the D that his brother needs a few open mic night bands to play at his new club. He invites the D to go, and the D is set to go on their road gig (although the club is down the road). On the way to the gig, a bug is hit by the car's windshield and there is no wiper fluid. Searching for a place to get a refill of washer fluid, the band comes across Jesus Ranch, a ranch at which a cult is living. Since the cult's philosophy is that whenever you produce feces, you part with a part of your soul, everyone at the ranch buries their "shits" as Jack puts it. Because of this, the health department comes to the ranch and demands everyone evacuate immediately. The members of the cult are ready for a standoff, so the D are forced to stay. The health department employees decide to play loud music, so the D have a battle of the bands. They win and make it to the road gig. Development: Coming soon. Release: Coming soon. Trivia: Coming soon.